Family can last for too long
by XxXBLaCKRoSEesXxX
Summary: Yoko and Hiei have sisters unlike anyone else.they're rude,disrespectful,& love to make trouble. they leave the demon world and search for their brothers with help from a now ALIVE Kronoue.when they find their siblings crazyness follows, lots of oocness!
1. Disclaimer

Family Lasts forever.

Disclaimer: ok so everyone who knows Yu Yu Hakusho knows about Hiei and Yoko Kurama. Well what would happen if they both had sisters? Both Yoko and his sister had criminal pasts with Kronoue and Hiei. I know Hiei already has a sister. But what if there was another that was just like Hiei, Bloodthirsty, evil and whatnot. Well here is the story hope you like it. Oh just to say that Yoko's sister's name is Kiki and Hiei's sister's name is Shiei. They were thought up by my best friend and I. she may start to co write this story but I'm not quite sure yet. So review and tell me if you like the idea or not. Flames are accepted and review and to all of those who actually like this, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks everyone.


	2. What the hell?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH people. If I did that would be super awesome. **

**Youko: well you don't so get on with the part of the story mentioning ME.**

**Kiki: Youko shut up, you aren't any help at all so go steal something. * pushes Youko towards door* BR doesn't own anyone accept me. *looks at IFD * can we get started now?**

**BR: yep let's get started. Oh and most of this chappy may be in third person if it does switch it will say so.**

**What the HELL?**

"What are you doing here Hiei?" Kurama asked walking into the living room. It was Friday the thirteenth and Kurama couldn't wait until it was midnight. Then the wretched day would be over. Right now he was at Yusuke house cooking and waiting for the rest of the group to come back.

"It's raining outside" Hiei said not bothering to pull his eyes from the window to look at Kurama.

Kurama had to laugh. Hiei hated the rain, he didn't know why but Hiei was always somewhere near his or Yusuke's house when the rain started.

"Well will you stay for dinner then Hiei?" Kurama asked the fire demon.

"Hn..." was the answer Kurama got. He smiled and walked back into the kitchen to finish making dinner for the group. Everyone was gone for some reason or another but they wouldn't miss a meal Kurama was making. Even Hiei liked his cooking.

As Kurama walked back into the kitchen he felt someone's enormous spiritual energy, then another. They felt familiar. He knew that they couldn't belong to the same two people, but he wasn't sure. Suddenly the spiritual energy went away.

"What was that" he whispered to himself. Hiei would immediately recognize one of the two and want to go find the owner of it. Then the kitchen door flew open and Hiei stormed in. His eyes were a bright shade of crimson.

"Fox did you feel that too?" Hiei asked a little over a whisper. Kurama nodded.

"Do you think we should…?" Hiei was cut off by Botan running into the kitchen arms full with grocery bags.

"We're back" she sang with a smile.

"Botan are you always so cheerful?" Hiei asked

"Well why not Mr. grumpy be happy more often. It sure would be a nice change." She said putting the groceries on the counter.

"Botan"

"Yes Hiei?"

"Shut up" after Hiei gave Botan a death glare, he gave a "we'll talk later" look to Kurama and walked back into the living room to sulk some more.

"What was that about?" Botan asked Kurama.

Instead of answering he shook his head and stared to cook again. Botan left to go bug Hiei more about being a nice person. Which they all know would never happen.

There was still that feeling about the strange but familiar spiritual energy that bugged Kurama out of his mind. Youko knew exactly who it was and he wanted out. His partner in crime, his other half, and best friend. This day was the worst he'd had in a while.

"No Youko it can't be her. There's no way possible for her to be here or even alive" Kurama wanted to believe this little fact so much, for it to be as real as him. But he knew she was dead, her and Kronoue both. He had watched his best friend die and her leave him broken hearted. He had never forgotten her not once. Youko knew it had to be her and wanted out, now Kurama was fighting for control over his body. He knew he would lose if he didn't get control soon.

**Hiei's pov**

It was her. I was so certain that it was I wanted to find her, both her and the fox's. Youko would want to find her more than ever and after that display of spirit energy Youko would beg to go. I could feel a familiar tug in the pit of my stomach. I knew it was inevitable that she would show up. My damn sister would find a way to get her and the Bat demon back. Kronoue had been dead for a while now and Kurama still hadn't gotten over it. Even if he hid it well I could tell. But I would never say anything. Kronoue and that damn pendent. I told him that it was going to get him one day.

I was full of nerves and I couldn't stay still. So I got up and started to pace a hole in the carpet. I couldn't help it. The one night things could go wrong they do. It made me want to pull my hair out. It was still raining and I didn't want to go outside at all. But it looked like I had no choice in the matter.

**Kurama's POV **

"_Let me out so I can find her. Let me go please" _Youko whispered to me. I was about to tell Youko to shut up when the doorbell rang. All conversation stopped in the living room. Everything was silent. I walked up to the kitchen door. I felt flickers of the familiar spiritual energy.

Then Yusuke's voice broke the silence. "Who the HELL are YOU?" I ran into the living room. Standing in the doorway was my best friend, Hiei's sister, and my sister.

"Kiki" Hiei, Youko, and I whispered at once.

**Disclaimer:**

**So that was the first chappy. Hope you liked it. I know it's kinda short but I had writer's block and it's really annoying not being able to write. I think this will be a short story. I had to write this story to be able to write another. Once again I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Wait you have a sister?

**Disclaimer: hey everyone and thank you for reviewing. So this is just gonna be a catch up chapter between Kurama and his sister. The next chapter will probably be with Hiei and his sister. So like I said in my beautiful summary, Kuronoue WILL be alive in this story. I really like the idea of him NOT dying, even though I know he did die. So here is the chapter, and make sure you review review review!!! **

You have a sister?

"_Who the Hell are YOU"I heard Yusuke ask. I ran into the living room. There in the doorway was my best friend, sister and her best friend. _

"_Kiki" Hiei Youko and I whispered at once._

**Kurama's** **POV**

I t really was her. She was a few feet away; I could see her alive and looking the same as she always had. I looked at the two people next to her. I couldn't believe what I saw. My best friend was standing right behind her with a hand protectively on her shoulder.

"Kronoue" I said aloud. Everyone turned to face me, even Hiei. They all stared with big eyes. I had told them about how Kronoue died. Yet I said his name confirming that he was standing there fully alive. Then there was Shiei. Hiei's little sister. She may have been an ice apparition, but she hated her kind with a passion. She was so different from Yukina. They were polar opposites and they were still siblings. She was more like Hiei, headstrong and ruthless when it came to fighting. She had more of Hiei's character in her than Yukina. She had a short temper and loved the sport of fighting and went by her own set of rules. I hadn't seen her in so long. It had been a long time.

**Kiki's POV**

After Kronoue died, I left and never looked back. I died a broken heart. One day I opened my eyes again and saw Shiei standing over me with a sword over my head. I thought I was dead. I knew I was dead. But now I was alive, I had no idea why, but I was. I found out I was brought back by my best friend. For some reason Shiei brought Kronoue back. I never asked her to and I don't know why she did. From then on we stayed together. I never left to search for Youko. I heard so many rumors about him but never really believed him to be dead.

For once in my life I decide to find someone that actually mattered anything to me. Even though I never would have admitted it out loud, I missed him. One day I just got the impulse to find him. It took a while but I got Shiei and Kronoue to come and help. So here I was, in some stranger's house looking back at my brother and Hiei staring at Shiei. I had no idea how to get a conversation started. I felt Kronoue's hand squeeze my shoulder. Whatever happened I knew he would be there for me. God I hated awkward conversations. Well doesn't everyone? Unfortunately I didn't have the pleasure of ending the silence, some weird guy with orange hair did.

"Who the hell are you? You look familiar have we meet? Kurama she looks like you. Is she your sister? WAIT she's your SISTER!" I was a little werided out by this guy. He kept staring at me. Apparently he was human with some spirit powers. I let my power fill the room, and it made him tremble. He made a really funny face, and I laughed. I kept laughing. I was the funniest face I had seen sense Shiei decided to put pop rocks up her nose. Everyone was looking at me but I kept laughing. Shiei being her telepathic self figured out why I was laughing and started to laugh with me. Soon we were on the floor laughing our butts off.

"Kiki I think we should make HIM stuff pop rocks up his nose." Shiei said standing up. Of course we were still laughing. I stood up too.

"Umm Kiki what was so funny?" Kronoue asked. He started swinging his pendant around. It really started to bug me. I had the urge to throw it away. Unfortunately, I knew he would go through every landfill in the world to find the stupid thing.

I turned and looked at Kronoue. "Remember the time when Shiei put pop rocks up her nose?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well that human made almost the same face as Shiei made when the pop rocks started to pop in her nose. I thought it was funny so I laughed." I said

"When did you get a hold of pop rocks?" Kurama asked me. I turned and faced him.

"Well I went to the store and bought some. Somehow Shiei found them before I told her what they were, and she stuck them up her nose. It was really funny to watch her blow them all back out. She had them stuck in there for a week. Every time she sneezed pop rocks came out." I said smiling

"Ha you missed it Kurama, you missed a lot of stuff." Kronoue said.

"Yes I must have" Kurama said in a small voice.

"Well there is one other surprise I have for you Rama. It's a person and she says she knows you, well all of you actually." I said smiling again for a whole different reason.

"Oh, who is it"

"HIEI-CHAN" and a lavender streaked blue haired lightning bolt of girl came running in at super-human speed and flew right into Hiei's unfortunate arms.

"Hana get off me" Hiei said in a rather angered voice.

"Oh Hiei play nice with Hana, she missed you." I said laughing again.

**THIRD PERSON**

"Yah, all she kept talking about on the way here was how she and Kiki needed to find Shiei a man and the fact that she missed you and wanted to see you again." Kronoue sighed and looked at a now very angry Hiei.

Finally Hana decided to let go of Hiei and talk to Kiki about something super secret.

"Yeah and we're going to stay off the "Get me a man" subject ok? No more of that" Shiei said looking crossly at both Hana and Kiki, who were now both franticly whispering in a corner of the room and giving Shiei glances.

"Fine Fine Fine Whatever." Kiki said. Looking at Kurama she asked "Can you let Youko out now because I'm really bored and I'm pretty sure he has something to say to Krou Krou"

"She calls you Krou Krou now, when did this happen?" Kurama said laughing. Kronoue mumbled something about Kiki thinking it was cute.

"Well why does she call you Rama?" Kronoue said getting defensive.

"Because, she gave me that nickname a long time ago, besides it's a lot better than Krou Krou" Kurama said with a toothy grin.

"Kurama I decided to give you a new nick name" Kiki said looking up from her conversation with Hana.

"How about….."

**Disclaimer: ok so I have no idea what to name him. Does anyone? Yay I actually reached my goal of writing more than a thousand words in this chappy and I made it. So anyways, I wanted to thank my favorite author Hyper Kid. She was the one who gave me this idea well actually an idea about another story but this one too! Yay she reviewed. She deserves a cookie! So I also need disclaimer ideas to. Because I get really board easily and I want to have some fun and mess with the yyh gang some more. I'm thinking about adding some of the DT people in her too. Like Touya, Jin, Karasu ect. Please please PLEASE review. It would help a lot to see where my new readers stand with this story. I'll try to use some of your advice, but I won't be able to use it all. So thanks you for the comments and remember REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Author's Note

Authors note: hello my wonderful readers! I just wanted to say that I'm working on a new story about Youko, Kiki, and Kronoue. If you like this story go check this one out. It's called never had a chance to say sorry or goodbye. It's just gonna be a short story so enjoy. I'll update that as soon as I can. Thank you for the reviews. So thank you for your time and I'll get right back on the story!

Youko: * looks at Kiki* apparently she likes me better, she said my name first.

Kiki: * rolls eyes* whatever Youko, you know what they say. First the worst. Second's the best.

Youko: what that's not fair * goes to pout in corner*

BR: Kiki did you really need to do that?

Kiki: yeah he ate the last cookie

BR: Well then here * gives Kiki a cookie*

Kiki: Yay a cookie! * goes to eat cookie*

BR: Well that's all until I decide to update see ya


	5. Bootsy the demon cat&rats of unsual size

**Disclaimer: once again I'm really sorry about the spelling. I own nothing of yyh is way shape or form. Not in the slightest. If I did I could pay for grammar counseling!**

**Youko: Yeah it's not her fault she has such crappy spelling!**

**BR: Youko shut up. **

**Youko: whatever you're just jealous of my awesome spellingness. **

**Kiki: Youko, that isn't even a word.**

**Youko: Well it is now. * Smiles like a moron***

**Kiki: Alright back to the story! * High-fives Hana* **

**Hana: To the rice crispies! (To long of a story to tell right now) **

**Bootsy the Demon Cat and rats of unusual sizes. **

"So what are we gonna do today Hana?" Kiki asked. She looked at Hana who was staring at a piece of rice intently.

"Well I'm thinking of going to the pet store. Do you want to come?" Hana said. She took some of her attention off of the rice and looked at Kiki." I want to get a pet." She said in a serious tone.

"Wow, Hana wants a pet, and she sounds so serious." Youko said coming in to the kitchen.

"Ko Ko I want to get a pet, can I can I can I? Hana asked jumping up and down in her chair. She then stood up and pounced on Youko.

"Will you take me to the pet store Ko Ko, pretty please?" she said batting her eyelashes.

"Only if I get rewarded" Youko said grinning.

"Ok no groping my man-hore of a brother Hana" Kiki said as she watched in disgust as Hana and Youko tried to eat each other's faces off. As she said this someone put their hands over her eyes.

"I know it's you Kuronoue, no one is stupid enough to try that without getting a limb cut off." She said smiling.

"Well you said you didn't want to see that awful sight, so I decided to cover your eyes." He let go of her face and pulled her up. By the time Shiei and Kurama walked in they had their tongues down each other's thoughts.

Shiei glanced at Kurama then gave everyone a death glare" You see Kurama; this is what I get for bringing back sex-crazed demons. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go carve out my eyes with a rusty spork." Shiei said turning around and leaving Kurama on his own to deal with breaking the two couples apart.

After Youko, Hana Kuronue, and Kiki were split apart, Hana told Kurama about wanting to go on an adventure to the pet store.

"What kind of pet do you want Hana?" Kurama asked. He was rather amused by this whole thing, especially about what she said next.

"I want a bunny rabbit!" Hana said with a grin" I want on really bad. Can I have one please?"

"We can all go and pick out a pet together. How about that?" Kurama said.

"Yay I get to get a bunny!!" Hana shouted and danced out of the room with a bowl of rice crispies.

**At the Pet Store**

"Um…Hana weren't we supposed to go to a pet store?" Yusuke asked while hiding behind Kurama and Youko for protection. For some reason there were giant guard dogs the size of sheds outside of the pet store.

"We are Yusuke, I didn't say it was going to be a human pet store." She said "This is a demon world pet store; they have a better selection of animals." She said skipping past the gigantic dogs that looked at her and lay back down on the ground. As Kuwabara walked past, one of the dogs lifted its head and snapped at him. Kiki and Shiei and turned around and laughed as Kuwabara ran past them and into the store.

As everyone started to fan out at look at the animals, some giant furry thing came up behind Yusuke and hit him in the back of the leg.

"OW!" Yusuke said turning around. He looked down and saw a VERY large rat.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Yusuke yelled. He turned around a found himself face to face with Hiei and Shiei.

"There's a really big rat behind me." He said hiding behind Shiei. Hiei took one look at the rat and cut it in half, then left.

"Oh if I had boots, I'd be quaking in them." Shiei said and rolling her eyes and walked away leaving Yusuke to wallow in self pity.

**Later**

"So Hana, what kind of pet did you pick out?" Kurama asked. Shiei, Kiki, and Hana, somehow crowned Yusuke King of The Rats of Unusual Sizes.

"Look what I found" Hana said holding up a cat. It was light blue with green eyes. It looked at the male population and hissed. When it opened its mouth, 4 inch fangs came with it.

"Aww isn't he cute!" Hana squealed.

"Hana I thought you wanted a bunny?" Hiei said.

"I did but I decided to get a cat instead." She said skipping to a wall and sitting down cross-legged.

"Hana, that cat is evil." Hiei said "Go put it back where you found it."

"But Hiei-chan how can a powder-blue kitty be evil" Hana said pulling the cat closer to her." Bootsy can't be evil; he's too cute, besides he likes me, Kiki, and Shiei."

"Well unfortunately Shiei hates the damn thing" Yusuke said" Where is she anyway?"

"SHIEI DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!" Kiki shouted from a floor up. Everyone looked up to see a gigantic cage open, and Shiei and Kiki chasing something around.

"I'm trying not too but it's too fast!" Shiei shouted.

"Do you think we should go help?" Youko said.

"Nah they'll get it under control. Besides whatever kind of animal they let out won't be too dangerous" Kuronue said sitting on the ground.

"Kiki let out a hellhound puppy" Kurama said running towards the gang. His whole body was smoking.

"What happened to you?" Hana asked while tying a ribbon to bootsy's neck.

"The puppy tried to light me on fire." Kurama said. Kuronue and Youko started to laugh.

"It's not funny" Kurama said

"Yeah it is, because it happened to you and not one of us" Youko said laughing harder.

"Well then you go-"Kurama was cut off mid sentence by Kiki ramming into him. Both of them fell to the ground. Kiki got to her feet and pulled Kurama up by an arm.

"What are you doing, why aren't you catching the dog?" Kurama said spinning Kiki around.

"It's coming give me a minute. Shiei is supposed to driving it this way." Kiki said turning around again.

"Wait so it's coming here?" Yusuke said. Hana protested when he stood up.

"Don't hurt the puppy. ANIMAL CURELTY!" she yelled standing up too.

"Kiki It's coming!"Shiei yelled.

Then a thing the size of a German Sheppard came barreling down the hallway. It jumped and landed on Kiki knocking her to the floor. Everyone tensed as the hellhound started to growl. Out of the blue Kiki started to laugh.

"Ok ok ok I'll keep you." Kiki said. The dog licked her face and climbed off her. It sat next to her its haunches raised. It started to growl again.

"They won't do anything to me I promise" she said standing up. "What am I gonna name you?"

"How about we're not gonna keep it" Hiei said.

"Listen Hiei just because YOU don't like it doesn't mean I'm leaving it here." Kiki said.

"Kruo Kruo can I keep him please" she said standing in front of the dog.

"Don't ask me ask your brother." He said not wanting to get an ear full if the whole thing went south. Kuronue went behind Kurama.

"Please tell her she can have it, or your sake and everyone else's"

"Please Kurama. I've never had a pet before." she said with the biggest puppy-dog eyes as possible.

"What happens if it eats the couch or sets the house on fire?" Kurama said crossing his arms.

"He wouldn't do that he's not stupid, unless he wants to live outside, and then he won't do that." She said going into the same posture as Kurama. It was really quiet. Even the dog had stopped growling. Everyone was staring at the two siblings.

For some reason or another they looked like they were communicating without words. Actually that's really what they were doing.

"I think we've reached an agreement." Kurama said.

"Yes I agree to your terms" Kiki said. They shook hands.

"Shiei if you will" Kurama looked at Shiei who was hanging upside down from one of the rafters. She let go and landed on the floor feet first.

"I still don't know why you and the dog just didn't run" Shiei said pulling out a very legal document and two pens.

"Sign here, here, here, and here," She said pointing to bloody red x's.

"What just happened?" asked Kuwabara

"They just decided on everything from walking time to bath time for the dog." Shiei said rolling up the document and stuffing it in her coat pocket." Can we go now? I'm hungry" before anyone could answer; she was walking towards the door.

**Disclaimer:** **Thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

**Youko: so does this mean I'm on poop duty. I don't like pooper scoopers.**

**BR: I'm not sure but since you offered…**

**Kiki: Alright I don't have to worry about that anymore, thanks Youko* goes outside***

**BR: Well now that Youko's on poop duty and Kiki left it's time for the next chappy. So until then REVIEW!! See that little button that says submit review? Click on it! You'll get a virtual cookie! **


	6. Holy Shit it's Jin and Touya!

**Disclaimer: hello my lovely readers and thank you for reviewing! I would like to thank fallen-fire-demon; she is the almost kinda co writer for the story, along with being my best friend and the creator of Shiei. So she deserves a cookie and a round of applause. She also has full credit for the nickname for Kuronue, unless I decided to change it, and her obsession with pop rocks and her sarcasm, this is for this chapter and all others to com, that way I don't have to keep mentioning this fact. Most if not all of the story will be in third person. This is after the DT so yeah just to let you know. This means that everyone knows one another. So here we go!**

**Youko: wow fallen-fire-demon rocks my mismatched socks off! **

**Kiki: umm Youko you don't really wear socks * looks weirdly at Youko***

**Youko: way to be judgmental Kiki! * starts to fake sob* **

**Kiki: wow, Youko are you on menopause? * starts to back away slowly***

**Youko: no go away and let me be! * gives death glare to Kiki***

**Kiki: BR doesn't own anything yyh related except me. * looks at the readers and waves * I'm leaving before Youko decides to kill me, see ya! * runs to closest exit* **

**Shiei: *looks at the exit that Kiki went through and back to Youko*. Wow….. Just…….wow *leaves out door***

**Holy shit its Jin and Touya!**

"Hana I'm board do you have any ideas on what to do today?" Kiki asked the vampire hybrid. Kiki was hanging upside down from the couch in Kurama's living room.

For some unknown reason, everyone decided that they liked Kurama's house better than Yusuke's, so everyone migrated there and somehow Shiei got Kuwabara very close to being road kill in the process.

"I don't know what about you Shiei?" Hana said "Oh oh oh I have an idea" shouted Hana. She jumped up and ran to some secret location.

5 minutes later

Hana came in with a big grin on her face.

"What did you just do Hana?" Shiei asked with narrowed eyes.

"I placed a call" Hana said flopping onto the couch .Instead of staying in that spot, she decided to be random and float 8 ft. in the air.

"To who, Hana?" Kiki said questioning her sanity at the moment.

"Yes Hana and where did that call go to?" Shiei said.

"A place not around here, the recipients of that phone call will be here shortly" Hana said slowly rising off the ground.

"Do we know them Hana, wait you said there are recipients that means more than one? Like two or more." Shiei said. She would be questioning her sanity but she lost it a long time ago.

"Yes Shiei you might know them" Hana said from the ceiling. "They're going to be here in about thirty seconds so be prepared."

"Aye aye capi-tan" said Shiei and Kiki both with army hats, ducked behind the couch. Hana getting board by herself ducked behind there too.

"So who are we hiding from" Hana asked also with an army hat on.

"We're not really sure that's why we were hiding." Shiei said

"What are you guys doing?" Kurama asked, coming in the living room from the kitchen.

"Hana decided to invite unknown guests and we have no idea who, so we're hiding behind the couch" Shiei said pulling her army hat lower over her head.

"When are these guests supposed to be coming?" Kurama asked.

"IN…5…4…3…2…1!!!" Hana counted down.

Then the door broke down, and Jin and Touya walked in.

"Uh oh" Shiei said. Hana flew from her hiding spot behind the couch and pounced on Jin and Touya.

"Yay you came" Hana said grinning.

"Well why wouldn't we." Jin grinned back.

"Where is everyone Hana" Touya asked.

"Shiei and Kiki are behind the couch, everyone else somewhere. I'm not sure where Hiei is actually. He got away from me. So how did you get here so fast? Do you want a cookie I want a cookie. Hmm wonder if Rama –chan will make us some cookies what do you think Jin? I-"Hana was finally silenced by Jin's hand covering her mouth.

"Thank you Jin, oh shit not what I should have said" Shiei and Kiki, who were still behind the couch. Popped their heads up and flinched as Jin launched himself at the two girls.

"JIN…LET …GO" Shiei choked out.

"Please….I…may die….from lack of...air..." Kiki said

After Shiei started to turn blue, Jin finally let go.

"Wow Jin, I didn't really think Shiei could turn that color." Kiki said.

"Never...again" Shiei said giving a death glare to Jin and walked up to her room slamming the door.

"Well that was weird. Hmm I wonder what we should do now. Rama I want cookies. Do you Jin? How about' you Kiki. Touya can you make me some icecicles? I wonder what would happen if we put them in your hair. Can I try please please please??" Hana went back into her own little world and started to float back up to the ceiling.

"Um yeah I'm gonna leave before something explodes" Kiki said going up the stairs.

**Disclaimer**:** sorry** **I haven't written anything in a while. I've been so busy. So I'm thinking about putting someone down here…. Hmm what to do… until then see ya.**


	7. Ice Cream Wars

**Disclaimer: Hello my super cool readers. If you're reading this then I updated, so here's the next chappy...*looks at Hana and whispers in loud whisper* that's your que!!**

**Hana: ohhhh sorry...*Whispers loudly***

**Hana comes out it in an itsy bitsy tiny weenie yellow polka dot bikini **

**Hana: Apparently BR doesn't own anyone but Kiki can I go find Hiei now?**

**Kiki: where did he go anyways?? *eats cookie***

**Hana: IDK but I will find him* grabs Kiki's cookie and runs off to find Hiei ***

**Kiki: she stole my cookie….**

**Shiei: But you stole Youko's cookie... so it's karma getting back at you**

**Kiki: Karma's a bitch…whatever *goes to find something creative to do***

**Shiei: Why do I get stuck with the weirdo-perverts….why is I always up here? * goes to play with fire***

**Ice Cream is the Key**

"I FOUND YOU Hiei-CHAN!!!" Hana yelled.

"Hana you do realize that everyone in this house has really good hearing and you don't have to yell." Kurama said getting ready to leave. Unfortunately with everyone staying at his house he had to go shopping a lot more.

"Yeah but I like it when everyone can hear me" Hana said. She looked around for Hiei and once again he disappeared.

"Hiei WHERE ARE YOU!!" Hana ran up the stairs and started slamming random doors to look for the little fire demon.

"Hiei!!!"

"What vile creature is making my ears bleed?" Hiei said standing with his hands over his ears next to Kiki and Shiei.

"That would be Hana" said Kiki

"Hiei!" Hana said jumping on him. "Let's go you get to come with me!" She said way to overly enthusiastic.

"Don't traumatize him to much Hana; you never know when we'll need him later!" Yoko said coming from the kitchen

"Yes please don't do anything to bad while I'm gone please" Kurama said stepping out the door.

"Bye Rama" Kiki said walking down the stairs with Jin and Touya. Kurama waved and closed the door behind him.

" Now Yoko,what's that supposed to mean" Shiei said glaring

"What do _you _think it's supposed to mean?" Yoko said taking a bite of cake.

"Didn't you just have 22 cookies?" Kiki asked

"Didn't _you_ just have 22 cookies" Yoko said taking another bite of cake.

"No just answer the damn question like a normal person" Kiki said getting agitated

"_You_ answer the question like a normal person" Yoko said eating the rest of his cake and walking away.

"What the Hell was that about?" Shiei said walking in the room with strawberry ice cream. Everyone stared at her.

"Why do you have pink sweet snow?" Kiki said backing away slowly from Shiei.

"I wanted some but we were all out of cookie dough, so I got some strawberry" Shiei said "what's so bad about that?"

"But it's pink!" Jin said in his super cool Irish accent.

"You HATE pink anything, remember that one time when I took all your Goth stuff out of your room and replaced it with pink my little pony stuff and pink fuzzy pillows...oh and that matching bed set?" Kiki said

"Yes I do…and I forgot to get you back for that" Shiei said. She then went ahead and dumped her bowl of ice cream on Kiki's head.

"Hey" Kiki yelled and grabbed a glob of ice cream and threw it at Shiei. Instead of hitting her, it nailed Yoko in the face.

"Did I just get hit with ice cream?" he said wiping it off

"Yeah you did" Kiki said laughing.

"Hang on I'll be right back" Yoko walked back into the kitchen.

"What do ya think he's gonna get?" Jin asked

"He's gonna go get more-"Shiei was cut off by a glob of chocolate ice cream hitting her in the face.

"Yoko, you suck" Shiei said wiping it off her face.

"Nope I don't you do" Yoko said grinning.

"What are you doing now?" Kuronue said walking in. He took one look around. Glancing at Yoko ready to throw a glob of ice cream at Kiki and Shiei glaring daggers at Yoko, decided to yell "ICE CREAM FIGHT!!!!" just to see what would happen.

Hiei was hit with moose tracks, Kiki was bombed with black cherry, Kuronue was covered with vanilla, yoko was hit with bubble gum, an unexpecting Hana was destroyed with a boatload of strawberry, Jin and Touya were both clobbered with cookie dough.

"Wait a second" Shiei said. Everyone was in mid throw_. Well _actually the ice cream was stopped in mid flight.

"How is the ice cream doing that" Hana said poking a glob of ice cream

"By the powers of the Almighty me and my super cool ice powers…" Shiei said

_Then, Whoosh _anda glob of cookie dough went sailing right into Shiei's face_._ "Hey I thought we didn't have any cookie dough YOKO" Shiei glared at Yoko who grinned

"What Shiei, you never asked if we did or not" Yoko said

"I'm gonna hurt you" Shiei said glaring daggers

"Well I'm leaving cuz there isn't any ice cream left to throw." Kiki said taking Kuronue's hand and leaving.

"Me too come on Hiei-chan" Hana grabbed Hiei's hand and half pulled half dragged him up the stairs.

"I'm not gonna get stuck cleaning this mess up, see ya later" Shiei said turning and heading to her room.

"See ya later Yoko you can't weasel out of this one." Jin said grabbing Touya and leaving Yoko to mutter to himself.

"I'm not cleaning this up Shiei get your cute little ass down here and clean up." Yoko yelled

" Me and my Cute little ass are going to take a shower" Shiei said yelling at Yoko though the bathroom door.

" What happened to my living room" Kurama said looking around. Globs of ice cream were everywhere. He then found Yoko in the living room alone….souronded by the mess….with no one else around…..

"Hey Kurama…did you have fun shopping?" Yoko said backing up.

"Yoko…" Kurama said looking like he was ready to pound him into pulp.

"Yeah" Yoko said getting more nerves by the second.

"Clean up this mess you're your ass is going to hang on the wall." Kurama said grabbing his grocerie bags and headed for the kitchen.

"But it was Shiei's idea!" Yoko protested

"Then you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, sucks to be you." Kurama said shutting the kitchen door.

"Hey Rama it's a lot less scary when your holding grocery bags "Shiei said leaning on the wall.

"Weren't you gonna go take a shower"Yoko said looking rather cross

"Yeah but the water's too cold" Shiei said grinning

"This is coming from an ice aperstionist" Yoko said

"Yeah but the water was still cold" Shiei said feeling like arguing.

"But you've lived in a place with ice everything…you use ice on a daily basis" Yoko said glaring

"But that doesn't mean the water is any less cold." Yoko threw up his in defeat

"You make no since to me sometimes" Shiei just grinned evilly "Yeah and the beauty of it all"

"Whatever…." Yoko grabbed a bucket and a broom

"Wait what's the broom for…you can't mop up ice cream with a broom." Shiei said

"Go away Shiei"

"Ugg your no fun anymore…what happened to the thief I once knew!"

"He got stuck cleaning up your mess"

"Fine call me when dinner's done……" Shiei said turning around and going up to her room

"I'm in hell" Yoko sighed and began to clean again.

"You disserve to be"

"Shut up Shiei"

"You know it's true"

"Shut up you boob"

"Hey don't dis my boobs, besides by boobatoode has nothing to do with you"

"Whatever"

**Yay I finished the chappy. Hope you liked it cuz it was really fun to write. Please please please review and tell me what to think. I need some new ideas, for future I almost forgot, big thanks to my bff fallen-fire-demon for helping me write this chapter…and my other bff Ethan for giving me the idea for this chapter, and Hyper Kid for giving me a lot of great feedback and the use of Hana. So thanks to everyone. Now I have one thing for you super cool readers. Push that little blue button and review!! **


	8. Cleaning and a beach trip

Disclamier: hello once again my readers. Thanks for the reviews. Ok now for the chappy. *pushes Yoko in a hot pink Speedo onto the stage*

Yoko: this is actually really comfortable…when did we get a stage? I want to go swimming

Kiki: so you want to go swimming in a Speedo?

Yoko: yeah it's comfy AND my tan line is gonna finally get fixed….

Kiki: so we're gonna go to the beach today???

Yoko" I think we're gonna get lucky and sneak out before Kurama gives us cleaning jobs.

Kiki: why would he do that?

Yoko: his version spring cleaning

Kiki: right…………so you wanna get started

Yoko: BR doesn't own yyh or any other characters except of Kiki. *looks at Kiki* really she owns you

Kiki: yep….now go put some pants on.

Shiei: *Walks in door* what the HELL is THAT!! * Points at Yoko*

Kiki: That my small ice demon friend is Yoko in a hot pink Speedo

Shiei: *Walks away*

Yoko: That was rather painless

Kiki: wait for it…..wait for it…

Shiei: AHH MY EYES!!!

Kiki: Yeah………..

**Cleaning, and the almost beach trip, maybe **

"Can we get out of the house today, I mean it's really nice out for once and at least 80" Kiki said staring at the window."Hey that gives me an idea" she said grinning evilly at Hana.

"Hey what are you thinking Kiki, I wanna know." Hana said bouncing up and down really fast.

"Well I wanted to go to-"unfortunately Kiki was cut off by Kurama coming into the room with eight buckets, ten brooms, and lots of household cleaner. He looked around and sighed. When he did Kiki's eyes grew to the size of plates.

"You're not thinking about…" Kiki said pointing her finger at her brother.

"Yeah, why, this place was a mess after your little ice cream fight, besides it's my cleaning day, you should know that." Kurama said looking at Kiki

"Actually I had no idea, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go someplace where there are no cleaning products to be found." Kiki said and bolted to the door. Unfortunately she was stopped by a brick wall of Kuronue. Only this one had on a pink apron and a maid's outfit. Kiki was then laughing on the floor so hard she almost cracked a rib.

"What the…HELL…did you do…to him…" Kiki said through fits of laughter.

"Yeah well turn around and look at your other more demon brother." Kuronue said in a cross tone.

"Are my eyes gonna bleed?" she asked

"I don't think so"

"What the Hell happened to YOU???" Kiki started to laugh even harder. Yoko was dressed in a French maid outfit with a matching black feather boa, and lime green duster. He also had on a pair of black hooker boots that went up to his thighs. To top it all off he had a Disney princess tiara on his head.

"Aww Ko Ko you look so cute in your little frenchie outfit "Shiei said coming down the stairs.

"Gee thanks, and for your information, this dress makes me look slimming, an these boots make me feel like a movie star." Yoko said posing. "Just wait you're next"

"I don't think so"

"Why"

"Because I have child services…. on speed dial!!" Shiei said

"You really thought this out didn't you"

"Yep"

"But you're not a child"

"They don't know that."

"But you're like 400 years old"

"_They_ don't know that for all they know I'm a 14 year girl who's being molested by you. What do you think demons will say when they find out the famous demon thief Yoko is being tried for molesting a 14 year old girl. What will Yomi say when he finds out?" Shiei said

"Shut up Shiei"

"You shut up. Besides I think our relationship is more of a me make fun of you and you tell me to shut up"

"Shut up Shiei and when did I ask about our relationship?"

"See what I mean. Besides you're the one who starts everything"

"What?"

"Yeah you're the amazing Yoko who apparently can do anything, but there haven't been any fruitful results yet."

"Shut up Shiei"

"SEE!!!" Shiei said pointing at Yoko. Yoko then threw up his hands in the air in a very girlish fashion and turned to his sister.

"You were saying..."

"I wasn't about to say anything but back to the he-she thing…"Kiki said "Let me think about it for a minute cuz I had a really good burn"

5 minutes later

'Did you remember yet" Yoko asked

"Ummm……well….yep it just came to me" Kiki said grinning

"Well what is it??" an agitated Yoko asked.

"So you're thinking about trying out for a new horror movie? What's it called revenge of the he-she?" Kiki said. She, Hana, and Shiei started to laugh.

"No it's called movie star….and it's gonna star me" Yoko then sashayed, or at least tried to in 7 inch heels, to Kurama grabbed a broom and started to clean, well attempted.

5 hours later.

"Rama I think my arms are gonna fall off" Kiki yelled from the kitchen.

"Me too!" Hana yelled

Kurama came into the kitchen to find Hana and Kiki lying on the floor. "Did you finish" he asked doing a 360 expecting the kitchen.

"Keep going it's almost done." When he said that, voices of protest rose.

"But Rama-chan!" Hana yelled

"But Rama I did my best, can we please stop?" Kiki said. Both she and Hana grabbed onto his legs. Kurama tried to shake them off, and failed.

"Well you let go please" He said.

"Can we stop?" Hana and Kiki said together.

"No" Kurama said trying to shake them off again.

"That's not fair" they said

"But your almost finished" he said

"The more reason to stop" Kiki yelled.

"You know Rama you won't be able to use logic with them." Shiei said coming into the kitchen.

"Why?"

"Because, they have no logic" Shiei stated

"Hey!" Kiki yelled

"Just shut up and go along with it" Shiei said whispering really loud.

"You realize I can hear you right?" Kurama said looking at Shiei

"No you can't" Shiei said glancing left and right.

"Meh" Kiki said and clung to Kurama's leg again

"If you let go I'll let you stop cleaning" at once two pairs of arms let go of him.

"Can we go to the beach?" Kiki asked still on the floor.

"Why it's 9 at night" Shiei said

"But that means we can have the whole beach to our selves" Kiki said standing up.

"Oh Yay more make out time the lovebirds, wait why would I go anyways" Shiei said glaring at Hana and Kiki who were staring and Shiei and Whispering.

"Is this gonna hurt?"

"Maybe just a little" Hana said

"Well if you go then you can put on that new swim suit I bought you last week" Kiki said "Hana and I picked it out especially for you."

"Yeah when I saw it I was like wow that has Shiei written all over it." Hana said jumping up and down

"Yeah and that's just another reason NOT to go." Shiei said turning around and slamming into Kuronue.

"Move Kuronue" Shiei said. Unfortunately Shiei was picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

"Are you ready? Everyone else is in the car" he said

"Yep I already packed the food and bathing suits" Kiki said and left out the door.

"NOOOOO YOU CAN"T MAKE ME!!!" Shiei yelled as Kuronue walked out the door and threw her in the back of one of the cars.

"Yay to the beach" Kiki said and the group of demons left for the beach.

**Kiki" Yay people are reviewing!! Keep reviewing.**

**Shiei: no don't review *looks at Kiki* you aren't special enough to get a review**

**Kiki: am too**

**Shiei: I'm gonna need some mind soap**

**Disclaimer" Yay I finished the chappy!! Hope you liked it Please please Please REVIEW!!!!! It would make me feel all tingly inside!!! Thanks again!! Oh and my best friend fallen-fire-demon for helping me write this and most of the other chappys, along with her idea of the mind soap.**


	9. Steve the Rabid Canadian Goose

**Disclaimer: hello readers, thanks for the reviews. Well anyways here it is, and I hope you like it. Oh yeah we are having a funeral for the purple review button that they got rid of on Fan Fic. So sad, oh we'll be serving cookies. Review for purple button, which was lost. Now back to the Story…. **

**Steve: the Rabid Canadian goose**

"Hey Guys, guess what I found!!" Hana said running into the room. Behind her, a long piece of rope trailed out of Kurama's house and out the front door. She started to pull really hard on the rope and the house was filled with a really weird honking noise.

"Um Hana, what's on the other end of that rope?" Kiki asked. Eight other heads turned to stare at the long piece of rope that lead outside.

"A Canadian goose" Hana said staring out the door.

"Where did you find one?" Jin asked

"Well I was walking home, and I saw a poor goose outside and the other geese were being mean to him and leaving him out of the group. So I decided to bring him home." Hana said.

"How do you know he's Canadian?" Shiei asked

"He said so" Hana said trying to bring the goose into the house.

"So you talked to a goose?" Touya asked.

"Where did you get the rope?" Kuronue said staring at the rope. "Hey wait a second that looks like my rope…..Hana…." Kuronoue said staring at the rope. He went over to the rope and gave it a tug. What he got was a honk from a very angry goose. Kuronue let go of the rope like it was on fire, and ran over to the couch.

"That's a really evil goose. I think it has rabies." Kuronue said pointing at the rope.

"You do realize that it's just a goose right?" Youko said. "Watch, I'll show you" Youko leaped off the couch and walked outside. "Come here you goose, so I can eat you" all of a sudden everyone heard a honk from the goose and an OW!! from Youko.

"AHH, he bit me!!" Youko said running inside. He held up his index finger and shoved it in Hana's face.

"See…see…that thing gave me rabies!!! AHHH I'm gonna die!!" Youko yelled running in circles.

"Youko stop running around you're gonna make our heads spin." Kiki said. She tripped Youko, and he fell flat on his face.

"Hey!!" Youko said. His voice was muffled by the carpet.

"Well it serves you right." Kiki said.

"Yeah, and if she hadn't done it I would have" Shiei said looking rather bored.

"So what are we gonna do about Steve?" Hana said.

"You _named _him" Youko and Kuronue said together.

"Well he was lonely and sad, he needs a home." Hana said.

"Well what about Kiki's dog"

"Hey he's a hellhound" Kiki said in defense.

"Have you named him yet?" Kurama asked "You let him run wild."

"He's a puppy, and needs to play" Kiki said

"Where is he anyway?" she said looking around.

"Back to the goose" Kurama said looking at Hana.

"His name is Steve" Hana said

"I think it has rabies Kurama" Youko said holding his finger up so Kurama could see."Get rid of it while you still can"

"Hana we can't keep Steve, now go take him back" Kurama said

"But Rama!!!"

"No, how about you go put him back, but put Steve in a different pond this time ok." Kurama took the rope from Hana and walked outside with her.

"Go take him back Hana, now, and trust me, I'll know if you brought him back"

"Fine…" Hana grumbled and left to take Steve the rabid Canadian goose home.

"I still think I have rabies…." Youko said.

"Shut up Youko" Shiei said

**Disclaimer: Yay I finished the chappy. Hope you liked it. Now please push that new little review button!!!**


	10. Doing Nothing

**Disclaimer: Hello readers, I hope you liked the last chappy…now on to the next!!!**

**Doing nothing**

"So what do you want to do today?" Hana asked

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Kiki said hanging upside down on the couch

"Hmm..Well…I….I don't really know" Hana said

"Oh, I have….oh wait…dang I lost my inspiration for today." Kiki said

"Well do you have any ideas?" Hana said

"No do you?"

"No do you?"

"No do you?"

"I have an idea" Shiei said

"What?" They both said

"How about you shut up"

"I don't think that's a really good idea" Hana said

"Me either" Kiki said

"Well I like it….so shut up"

**Disclaimer: sorry it was short. But I think I like it….please please please, REVIEW!!!!! **


	11. Hana and the hotdog

**Disclaimer: Yay I decided to write another chappy…well here we go…**

"Hana….what are you doing?" Kiki was staring at Hana with a really weird look on her face. Hana was standing on the couch with a campfire poker and a hotdog.

"I'm gonna roast a hotdog" she said putting the hotdog on the poker. "Why, do you want me to make you one too?"

"Where are you gonna roast it?" Kiki said very skeptical

"Over the lamp" Hana said

"Umm Hana…" Kiki started to say something, but shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

When she walked in, Shiei was covered in black and red paint. She had three buckets and a boatload of paintbrushes of all sizes on the floor in front of her.

"What are you doing now?" Kiki asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I'm gonna go finish painting my room." Shiei said picking everything up and walking out of the kitchen, leaving a bewildered Kiki.

"Ok...that was…..weird" Kiki shook her head and grabbed an apple. She went back into the living room and found that Hana was still trying to roast a hotdog over the lamp.

"Hana you know that's…" Kiki stopped when Hiei walked into the room. Smiling really big she looked at Hiei.

"Fine…" Hiei said. As he walked past Hana, the hotdog sizzled.

"IT'S MAGIC" Hana yelled. She grabbed a bun, put the hotdog in it, and started to eat.

"Wow…and she's around demons with different powers all the time" Kiki said sighing

"Hey Kiki do you want me to make you one too?" Hana asked.

"You already asked me that"

"Yeah but I forgot what you said…so do you?"

"No"

"Fine….no need to bite my head off"

"Why would I bite your head off? I'm not a cannibal."

"What smells like hotdogs?" Youko asked walking into the room

"Hana's breath" Kiki said standing up.

"I want one." Youko said

"Yay, at least someone wants me to make them one" Hana said grabbing a hotdog and putting it on the poker.

"Have fun roasting a hotdog...OVER A LAMP!" Kiki said, and left the room

"What's her problem?" Youko asked, his eyes never left the hotdog

"I'm not sure" Hana said

They continued to watch the hotdog until Kurama came home and yelled at them for trying to roast a hotdog over his lamp.

**Yay I finished…hope you liked it..um I have no idea where to go from here…I have a small idea but it needs some work… until I decide to update….**


End file.
